fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Moshiyoto/Celestial Spirits
Celestial Spirits (星霊, Seirei) are a brand of Summoning Spirits who reside in their own separate universe, commonly dubbed the Celestial Spirit World. Celestial Spirit Mages, such as Arthur himself, are able to summon forth Celestial Spirits through the usage of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Celestial Spirits are rather potent fighters, as they are, to a certain degree, proficient in using Magic and are rather skilled in non-magic oriented battles, using a variety of weapons, or only their fists. All Celestial Spirits have some similarities but are all quite unique. First off, all Celestial Spirits are immortal, and can only be killed if they were forced to reside in the mortal realm for too long. Their strength is corresponding to their summoner's, allowing the two to progress together. Additionally, all Celestial Spirits are somewhat skilled in Light and Heavenly Body Magic, wherein Zodiac, Crystal and Planetary Spirits' skills are of the same calibre as of the respective mages'. Some Celestial Spirits, such as Nikora, aren't very compatible with the two, and can only use minor abilities which, more often than not, have no visible effect. Celestial Spirit Gate Keys (星霊関鍵, Seirei Sekikagi) are magical keys that can be used to summon Celestial Spirits, beings from another dimension that can be used to fight their contractor's opponents, to do chores or just to hang around with. There are numerous different types of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, but the most known ones are the Silver Keys and the Gold Keys. The Silver Keys are common keys that can be bought from stores while the Gold Keys are very rare keys that can be used to summon the Zodiac Spirits. Zodiac Keys Golden Keys, also known as Zodiac Keys are a group of twelve unique Celestial Spirit Gate Keys Celestial Spirit Mages use to summon spirits. They are the rarest and most valuable keys a Celestial Spirit Mage can possess. Each one has a unique key design and every spirit, regardless its strength, is counted as one unit. Currently, Arthur has a contract with five Golden-type Celestial Spirits. Every one of them is able to freely enter the Human World with their own magical reserves, but rarely do so. Taurus Gemini Virgo Leo Crystal Keys Crystal Keys are the third type of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, alongside the famous Golden and Silver Gate Keys. They are light blue and made of rough quartz crystal. In terms of rarity, one could say that they're not commonly found like Silver ones, but are not as rare as Golden Keys. So far, Arthur hasn't met another Celestial Spirit Mage with crystal keys, probably due their rarity. Each key and the its spirit is counted as a unit. Currently, he possesses four pure crystal gate keys. Most of the spirits are able to enter the human world freely, without the need of being summoned. Gladius Puella Dreina Ignis Planetary Keys Terra Neptune Silver Keys Silver Keys are the second type of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, alongside the famous Golden and, less known, Crystal Keys. As their name states, they're made purely out of silver and can be commonly bought in Magic Shops. They usually come unadorned, contrary to their gold and silver counterparts. Each one of them counts as one unit, regardless the strength of the spirit. Currently, Arthur has contracts with four Silver Type Celestial Spirits. Specula Scutum Horologium Nikora Platinum Keys The Planetary Celestial Gate Keys are keys used to summon Celestial Spirits, however, the spirits summoned from the Planetary Gate Keys each represent a different planet in the solar system as opposed to a constellation. There are ten known keys in all, each of which is a black-purple colour, with a jewel embedded on the end opposite the teeth. The colour of the jewel depends on the spirit the key is linked with. The keys are also notably larger in comparison to their more common counterparts. Compared to normal Celestial Spirits like the Silver and Zodiac Spirits, the Planetary Spirits are much more independent, so it takes a mage of considerable skill to be able to wield one efficiently and make them obey their orders. Currently, Arthur has a contract with two Planetary Spirits. Cepheus Cassiopeia Elemental Keys While the Silver and Gold Keys call the Celestial Spirits who represent the stars in space, the Elemental Keys represent the elements. They live in a special part of the Celestial Spirit World. While they are a separate race, they have agreed to (for the most part) abide by the Spirit King's rules. Alone they are weak compared to Golden Spirits, but when in groups of at least three, they're equally strong as one Golden Spirit. Their keys can be found in their natural environment and usually take an appearance of a young boy/girl or an animal. Their respective keys are in different colours, each one representing an element. Currently, Arthur possesses one Elemental Keys Voda Jade Keys Jade Keys, also known as Aeon Keys, are a group of twelve unique gate keys that can be used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the long forgotten Aeon Spirits. While the Silver and Gold Keys call the Celestial Spirits who are representative of the stars in space, the Jade Key's Aeon Spirits are that of Time. Among the earliest residents of the Spirit World, they are embodiments of time and have a higher degree of "immortality" compared to Celestial spirits (they can live indefinitely in the human world and can freely travel between the two worlds), and have an immunity to Time Magic. While they are a separate race, they have agreed to abide by the Spirit King's rules. Currently, Arthur possesses three Jade Keys, proving himself pure-hearted as well as immensely blessed with magical energy, considering the fact that the spirits rarely choose to have a summoner. Lau Shu Niu Tuzi False Summons Pawn Knight Bishop Rook